Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|origin = Captain Marvel |occupation = Member of the Avengers (formerly) Member of the Starforce (formerly) United States Air Force Captain (formerly) |skills = |hobby = Serving Starforce (formerly) Saving the Earth and the Galaxy |goals = End the Kree-Skrull War (succeeded) Find Skrulls a new home (succeeded) Aid the Avengers in undoing Thanos' fingersnap (succeeded) |family = Joseph Danvers, Jr. (brother) Steve Danvers (brother) Joseph Danvers, Sr. (father) Marie Danvers (mother) |friends = |enemies = Yon-Rogg, Supreme Intelligence, Minn-Erva, Att-Lass, Bron-Char, Korath, Ronan the Accuser, Thanos, Black Order, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Outriders, Chitauri, Leviathans, Sakaarans, Talos (formerly) |type of hero = Titular Empowered Superheroine }} Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a superheroine who is the titular main protagonist of the 2019 superhero film Captain Marvel, and appears as one of the titular deuteragonists of Avengers: Endgame. An Air Force Lieutenant-turned-Colonel, Danvers had ran afoul of the despotic alien race; the Kree. A Tesseract-powered light engine explosion gave her vast cosmic powers, thus she became Captain Marvel. She is portrayed by Academy Award winning actress Brie Larson, who also portrayed Mason Weaver in Kong: Skull Island, and Envy Adams in Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. Larson also played Norex when he disguised himself as her. McKenna Grace and London Fuller portray the character younger, with Grace having previously played young Caroline Forbes in The Vampire Diaries, young Emma Swan in Once Upon a Time, young Sabrina Spellman in The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, and will portray a young Daphne Blake in Scoob. History Childhood Carol Danvers was the daughter of Joseph Danvers, and played many sports as a child (e.g. baseball). Military Service and Gaining her Powers Carol would join the United States Air Force, and befriend Maria Rambeau, and became her daughter's godmother, Monica. Danvers would meet Dr. Wendy Lawson, and became a contributor to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. on the Light-Speed Engine. During one test flight, both her and Lawson were struck down by unknown assailants. Lawson informed Danvers of who she was, and attempted to destroy the engine, but was killed by the assailant. When Carol went to destroy the engine herself, it exploded, and she absorbed its powers and was knocked unconscious. The assailants were Starforce, a Kree unit led by Yon-Rogg, who decided to take Danvers as she could be some use since she absorbed the energy. She was taken to Hala where Yon-Rogg transfused his blood into her, and placed a Photon Inhibitor to suppress her powers and memories. Danvers was told that she was a Kree that had amnesia due to a Skrull attack, and went by the name "Vers" due it being the last letters on her damaged dog tag. ''Captain Marvel'' (2019) Defeating the Kree When Ronan arrived with his fleet, Danvers flew into combat by destroying ballistic missiles. After destroying the entire fleet, Ronan decided to retreat, and referred to Danvers as "a weapon". With Earth safe from the skies, Carol returned to the surface to face against Yon-Rogg. He attempted to start a fight in hand-to-hand, but Danvers blasted him in the chest, stating she had nothing to prove to him. While dragging him to his pod, she instructed him to tell Supreme intelligence that she as coming to end the wars and lies. Carol returned to the Rambeau's home where they celebrated victory over the Kree, and was nicknamed "Marvel" by Fury. Carol then returned him his pager, having modified it so that she could call him. Impact on Fury After Captain Marvel left Earth, Fury realized that Earth needed an arsenal of superheroes who could protect it from threats. Fury decided to create the Avengers Initiative after Danvers' nickname, and the Avengers were assembled in 2012. The Avengers fought against many threats, fighting an Norse God, alien army, and a destructive artificial intelligence, but Fury didn't contact Carol with the transmitter. It's unknown why he didn't do so, but it's assumed that he didn't think the threats were that high, or she was unable to return do to her own adventures. Call for Help Nick Fury would send a call for help to Danvers after Thanos successfully collected all of the infinity stones, and decimate half of the entire universe. Receiving the message, Danvers returned to Earth and located the page at the New Avengers Facility, where she meets the few survivors: Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, and War Machine. Danvers entered the facility and encountered the Avengers, asking them where Fury was. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Captain Marvel rescues Iron Man and Nebula after the two get stranded in outer space after leaving Titan. Later, after Hulk/Bruce Banner uses the Infinity Gauntlet to undo the snap and bring everyone back to life, Captain Marvel joined the rest of the heroes in their fight against Thanos and his army of Chitauri, Outriders and the Black Order. Danvers fought against the Mad Titan himself, but was eventually knocked down, but witnessed his defeat. Danvers attended Tony Stark's funeral, honoring his sacrifice, and reunited with Nick Fury. Quotes Gallery Captainmarvel.jpg|Captain Marvel on the first reveal poster. Captain Marvel Render.png|Captain Marvel render. Captain-Marvel-EW.jpg CM-Danvers.jpg CM-Poster.jpg Captain-Marvel-Child.jpg|Carol as a child. Carol-and-Rambeau.jpg|Carol and Maria. Captain Marvel (film) 43.jpg|Carol getting her powers from the engine. Carol_Kree_Room.jpg|Vers waking up on Hala. Captain Marvel (film) 42.jpg|Vers flying in space. Captain_Marvel_Total_Film_Still_01.jpg|Danvers in the bar. Captain_Marvel_meets_the_Avengers.png|Captain Marvel meeting the Avengers, asking where Fury is. Carol_Danvers_Endgame_Textless.jpg|Captain Marvel's "Avenge the Fallen" poster for Avengers: Endgame Carol_Danvers_(New_Avengers_Facility).png|Captain Marvel at the New Avengers Facility. Trivia *She is the first superheroine to get a titular solo film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, second will be Black Widow in an upcoming film. *She is a fan of Guns N' Roses. *Captain Marvel was supposed to appear in Avengers: Age of Ultron, as she was originally in the script, but was removed when it got released. **She was also suppose to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, but Trish Walker filled in the role when it got made, and the show went to Netflix. *Ronda Rousey, Katheryn Winnick, Natalie Dormer, Emily Blunt, Katee Sackhoff, Yvonne Strahovski, and Rebecca Ferguson were rumored for the role of Carol Danvers before Brie Larson was cast. See Also *Captain Marvel at the Marvel Cinematic Universe Navigation pl:Kapitan Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Empowered Category:Movie Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Amnesiac Category:Pet owners Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Spoilers Category:Athletic Category:Inspiring Category:One-Man Army Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Sole Survivors Category:Space Survivers Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Avengers Members Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Merciful Category:Titular Category:Remorseful Category:Universal Protection Category:Dreaded Category:Heroes from the past Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Ingenue Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Warriors Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rescuers Category:Reactionary Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lethal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Misguided Category:Good Hearted Bastards